Breathing
by Cracked Plastic Crown
Summary: AkuRoku fluff. Demyx makes toaster in the rain, Roxas gets upset and Axel listens to some rather interesting music. Set in the KH universe, at the time Roxas was part of the Organization.


**Author's Notes**: This is prolly gonna be some one-shot type thing or something for Valentine's...I think. I dunno, I just felt like writing something Pre-KH2 where Roxas is still part of the Organization. It most likely will have the cast all OOC and what-not, but I don't mind. If you do, oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nopenopenopenope x3

**Story Notes**: Slash. Err...Yeah Oo;

**Breathing**

It was always raining in The World That Never Was. Whether it was intentional or not no one knew. No one bothered to ask or to find out why. It just rained, something that just _was_ in this world that never was. Just like the fact it was always dark; like a permanent night. Again, no one asked or bothered to find out why. Like the rain, night just was.

Roxas was sitting on the steps that lead towards Memory's Skyscraper, watching as Demyx made various little _things_ from the puddles of rainwater that formed around him; things such as dancing toasters, kittens with wings and miniature versions of the sitar the Melodious Nocturne was waving around and playing on.

They were supposed to be training, but with Demyx being one of the few members of the Organization that didn't enjoy fighting, he was reluctant to even train, so he'd raced off to 'play in the rain' and left Roxas to sit on the steps and get soaked by the rain. Even with his hood up, the water was seeping through his coat into into his bones. He felt cold.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx shouted, spinning around and causing the water streams to jet up around him then spray out in all direction, including the direction that caused Roxas to get hit and fall from his perch.

"Demyx!"

"Heh heh, oops."

Climbing to his feet, a very wet Roxas glared at Number Nine, turned heel and opened a portal, through which he marched through without a word to his fellow Organization Nobody.

"You could of at least waited for me to say sorry..."

- - - -

Where a portal appears is determined by the one creating it, but those in the surrounding area are not under the portal creator's control, and so can influence what happens when said portal appears. This one appeared abruptly before a wandering Zexion, who almost walked straight into the emerging Roxas as he stormed away from Demyx.

"Be careful where you are going," the youth said, lifting his head from the book he'd been reading while walking.

Roxas merely glared at him.

"Bad day?" the other asked with an almost smug smirk forming on his lips.

"I am **never** being paired with **him** again!" exclaimed Roxas, pointing to the space behind him where the dark portal had previously been.

Zexion took a few moments to look Number Thirteen up and down, taking in his rather wet appearance. "Oh really?" he asked. "What happened?"

There was a growl accompanying Roxas' glare this time. "Do I really need to explain?"

"Hm, I suppose not. I have been in your situation before" Eyes glanced to the puddle forming at Roxas' feet. "Although I did not return to drip all over the floor"

"I do not need this!" Roxas practically shouted, throwing up his arms in defeat and storming past Number Six

Zexion turned and watched the youngest member storm away. Once he was a few feet away he said "I'll fetch a mop then, shall I?"

"I don't care. Leave it there if you want. Maybe _he'll_ come and turn it into a rabbit or something!"

Zexion watched him walk along the corridor, his coat dripping as he walked. "It's going to be one of those days," he mused to himself, before turning and returning to his walking and reading.

Meanwhile, Roxas had reached his room, only to find the door was open. He distinctly remembered locking, but one mere glance to the lock itself and its current singed state said why his door was slightly ajar and there was sounds of someone moving around inside. Rolling his eyes, Roxas pushed the door open and headed inside, hand rubbing his face in defeat. He really wasn't in the mood of any of Axel's antics; he just wanted to curl up somewhere warm and perhaps sleep for the next week or so.

What confronted him had Roxas staring in awe...and fear.

"_Semester's coming soon,_"

Oh no...

"_So I would like to mention,_"

Blinking slowly, blue eyes watched the red head dance around his room.

"_I work up in my room,_

_Alone you're always welcome,_"

There had been rumours that in a fit of pyromania Axel had broken his music system; but the music blasting from Roxas own radio couldn't be real, could it?

"_Next week my mum's away, _

_So now my future's brightened,_

_I'd ask to have you stay,_

_If I wasn't so frightened_"

"Axel...?"

"I-I'm really faaaaalllling for-oh hiya Roxas!" Pausing in his dancing steps, the red head turned and focus a pair of beautiful emerald eyes upon the Thirteenth member of the Organization to which he also belonged to. The music continued playing in the background ignorant to the fact that it was no longer being listened to. A bright grin formed on Axel's lips and a hand waved at the young blond. "I broke my radio and I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing yours"

Roxas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. First Demyx in the rain, and now Axel was playing teeny and cheesy music in his room. He could practically hear Saïx in the room next door laughing himself half to death – even if it wasn't physically possible for a Nobody to such a thing.

Kicking the door closed, the broken lock rattling, Roxas stormed into his room, fingers pulling down the zip of his coat. Shrugging the wet coat from his shoulders and leaving it in a damp pile on the carpet, he headed straight for the CD player and lowered the volume, but didn't switch it off. "I'm going to bed. There's headphones somewhere if you want to keep listening to...to whatever you want," he explained, turning around to look up at the older male. "Keep the noise down"

Axel stood motionless as he watched a rather sullen Roxas pull of a wet shirt and tossing that onto another damp pile on the carpet. Something was really bothering him – that was obvious, but Axel was unsure if he even wanted to ask. Once the teen had closed the door that lead off to his bedroom, Axel finally moved from his spot, picking up the discarded clothes and dropping them into the little wash basket with the rest of Roxas' dirty laundry. Switching off the radio, Axel carefully made his way to the other's bedroom, opening the door noiselessly.

"Rox...?"

It was dark in the room apart from light from the Kingdom Hearts moon that streamed in through the gap in the curtains. Roxas was sitting on his bed with a towel in one hand, trying to dry his hair.

"Not now, Axel," he replied.

But Axel didn't leave, and instead headed further into the little room and climbed onto the bed. Sitting behind Roxas with his legs crossed, hands reached out and took the towel from him. "Let me help," he said softly, running tender fingers through the wet locks, using his own special powers to gently heat the strands – but not so much that they sizzled and burned. When he put his mind to it, Axel could control his fiery talents rather well.

Sitting there and having his hair played with in such a way had Roxas almost wishing he could purr. Eyes slipped closed and he could feel himself leaning back, the bare flesh of his back meeting with the warmth of Axel's body that was still clothed in a simple grey t-shirt. Lips parted gently and a breathy moan passed over them.

"Really now?" Axel said with a soft chuckle, tilting his head down so that his nose came in contact with the flesh at Roxas neck. The younger male instantly responded to the touch, tilting his head to the opposite side to allow Axel's lips to place warm kisses to his skin. Legs uncrossed and parted to pull the younger as close as possible.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, sounding as if his brain was trying to escape and melt into a warm puddle of goo.

"Something I've dreamed of doing,"

The younger of the pair chuckled. "You really know how to impress a person, Axel"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" There was a soft moan of approval in reply. "Then why complain?"

"You just pick your moments," explained Roxas. "I just wanted to curl up and hide for a week...but now..." He yawned, nuzzling his head against those warm fingers, making sounds of comfort and enjoyment. "I wanna curl up here"

Axel smiled, trailing those warming kisses up to kiss Roxas' jawline, then over his cheek, heading for his lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asked after tentatively kissing the very corner of Roxas' lips.

"Nnnmmm..." came the soft reply.

"Can I?" Axel whispered, repeating his question.

"Mmmm...If you must..."

Head was tilted back and up, and a set of warm lips met with his, and Roxas did nothing to stop them. He was sleepy and comfy and now Axel was kissing him and he was finding himself enjoying it. A hand reached up, slipping his own fingers into the flaming red spikes. It was a soft kiss; a kiss that demanded nothing more than both parties to enjoy it.

Once they parted, blue eyes slowly opened to look into a pair of the most beautiful green eyes Roxas could ever imagine. "I'm really falling for you,"

Axel chuckled, leaning down to plant a cute, sweet little kiss to Roxas' adorable little nose. "You look sleepy. You should get some rest," he said, moving so that he could pull the blankets up around them both, still keeping Roxas resting against his chest.

Lids fell over his eyes again, and Roxas nodded in agreement. He was tired. At least he wasn't wet anymore – or in a negative mood. Maybe when he woke up he'd apologise to both Demyx and Zexion for the way he stormed off. Maybe.

Because right now he was in the most comfortable place in the world and sleep was taking over his body.

Axel continued to run his fingers through Roxas' blond hair, while the slender fingers of his other hand were now stroking the bare flesh of his stomach, drawing invisible patterns on the teen's skin. After a while, Roxas' breathing slowed and glancing down to his slumbering face, Axel noted just how adorable Roxas looked when he was sleeping.

He was wide awake, but was in no need to move. Axel felt quite comfortable laying in Roxas bed with the young male and listening to him breathing.

- - - - -

**Author's Notes**: I apologise for the Busted lyrics...I have no musical taste, and despite threats that he's going to kill me for even thinking of listening to them, I like Busted. I'm such a sad and pathetic tard x3

Enjoy the sap! And please don't forget to leave me lovely reviews and stuff! Or just complain about something random..like tomatoes..or if you have a psychological analysis of why I think about tomatoes too much xP


End file.
